The present invention pertains to optical couplers and particularly to couplers for coupling light from an optical waveguide on a board or substrate to an optical port on an integrated circuit.
Coupling light from an optical waveguide on a planar printed circuit board or chip substrate via a mount to an optical port on an electronic, opto-electronic or photonic integrated circuit is very difficult to achieve, in the related art, if such coupling is to have high throughput efficiency, tolerance to variations in temperature and wavelength, robustness, and low assembly and maintenance cost.